Stolen Heart
by Mochi Aisu kurimu
Summary: Its been years since Sonic Heroes and Knuckles still has feelings for Rouge what will happen when Rouge comes and visits him? One Shot KnuxRouge


_Stolen Heart_

It was a warm day in May on Angel Mountain. Knuckles was relaxing in the sun waiting for something interesting to happen. It had been three years since there last adventure. Sonic Hero's Sonic and Amy had gotten together but that was all that had been interesting that had happened.

"Rouge" Knuckles murmured falling asleep. Knuckles hadn't seen the batgirl that had stolen something of his for five months. It wasn't the Master Emerald of course that was one thing she couldn't and wouldn't steal from the protector of the emerald. It was his heart. She had stolen it back when he first met her when Dr.Eggman had shattered the Master Emerald. Though Knuckles would never admit she had stolen it she had. "Why can't I get you out of my head" Knuckles asked himself as he got up from his nap.

"Get who" a very familiar voice asked.

"Rouge" Knuckles gasped the glared at the Bat girl.

"That's me now who can't get out of your head Knucklehead" Rouge asked curiously.

"What are you doing here" Knuckles asked ignoring what she had asked.

"I came to visit now can you answer my question" Rouge asked getting annoyed.

"No one of your concern" Knuckles replied.

"Fine be that way Knuclehead I'm going to be here for a week if your wondering and I will find out who you like so much" Rouge smiled smugly.

'Great a hole week with Batgirl' Knuckles thought a bit ticked off that she was going to stay for a week but he also had a different feeling a warm fuzzy happy feeling! _( - That's lame and corny lol just felt like adding it though XD)_

"So where can I stay" Rouge asked looking around the island from where she stood.

"I don't now the forest" Knuckles shrugged acting as if he was board.

"Knuckles come on you have to have a house or something" Rouge complained glaring at the red Echidna standing in front of her.

"Don't have one have to protect the Master Emerald day and night wither it hot cold blizzard or storm" Knuckles replied and started telling his half fake story about how he had to watch since god knew when and blah, blah, blah.

"_**KNUCKLES**_" Rouge scream in the middle of his story, "For go sakes I know that is a made up story you were sleeping right here and is the Master Emerald here No".

"Oh um how did I get here" Knuckles asked blushing cause he knew he was bluffing.

"Come on I know you have a house please just one week I'll be gone after that" Rouge begged not wanting to stay out in the forest. Who knew what type of monsters and creatures lived out there. Okay maybe Knuckles did but if something bad would happen would Knuckles be there to save her probably not. ( - In her brain that is)

"Fine come on" Knuckles gave up and walked her to his little house, "Here it is there's only one room so I'll just stay out here on the island go head and set your things where ever you please."

"Well at least he let me stay in his house" Rouge thought out loud putting down her bags when Knuckles had left, "But I really wanted to spend time with him."

Rouge then walked out of the house to find where Knuckles had gone off too. About an hour later she walked into the forest still looking for the red echidna. As she walked deeper into the forest she could hear different types of noises that would creep her out.

"Knuckles where are you" Rouge called frightened of all the noises in the forest she heard.

Of course whenever she would call out like that for him there was never a reply. Rouge was now lost it was her fault of course and she knew it but she still half blamed Knuckles cause she believed he should have stayed with her instead of leaving her in his house alone. Maybe he did not care he had once told her that no one lived on his island except for him and the creatures that had lived there before he was even born. But that didn't mean she was safe on the island the creatures weren't all that friendly and at the right time would attack her. That was one of the things that frightened her. Was her getting killed in anyway.

"I wish Knuckles was here," Rouge whispered to herself as raindrops started falling onto her head.

With Knuckles

Knuckles walked into his house where he had left Rouge twenty minutes ago.

"Rouge" Knuckles called when he walked into the house to find that she was not there, "Where could that girl have gone to" Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles then started searching for her on the other side of the island. It wasn't the closest place from the forest and that was why Knuckles couldn't hear Rouges cries for him to save her.

"I swear I leave that girl out of my sight for a few moments and she disappears. She could be anywhere on this damn island and I wont know where she is something could be eating her right at this moment or even worst" Knuckles started panicking when he started thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her.

It started to rain and the little drops started to pound on Knuckles head as he searched trying his hardest to find Rouge. He then started getting close to the forest.

"Man I hope she's not in the forest that's the only place I can think of where she can be I thought I told her once that it was very dangerous in there" Knuckles sighed and started to walk into the dark forest.

Rouge walked on still calling for Knuckles as the rain dropped on her head harder then it was just a few moments ago. Suddenly out of the trees came a creature that Rouge couldn't identify. It had big red eyes and black fur with blood on its paws. It came towards Rouge as she whimpered walking backwards until her back felt bark from the tree. She then screamed which made the birds in the trees fly out.

'Maybe Knuckles will hear me' Rouge thought, 'but I fear that my life will be over within moments.

Rouge started to cry as the monster came closer to her getting ready to eat his lunch.

'I never got to tell Knuckles how much I loved him, I'll never see him nor any of my other friends again' Rouge thought as she slid to the ground.

Fighting the creature had not even came to mind she was panicking and not thinking well she was thinking of what she wanted to think of her last moment of life and not how to get out of the predicament.

With Knuckles

Knuckles ventured further into the forest calling for Rouge and still thinking of all the bad things that could happen. As he went further he heard a scream come from a little further ahead.

"That sounded like Rouge" Knuckles stated as he ran towards the scream.

After a few minutes he found a black monster that had his back to him, he was walking close to the tree in front of him. Knuckles moved a little to the side being as quiet as he could he found that Rouge was sitting there crying as she looked up at the creature.

"What are you doing Rouge you are strong enough to fight it" knuckles yelled at the crying bat who just looked up at him not knowing what to do but instead of fighting the creature she just smiled at knuckles.

Knuckles sighed glaring at her and then started fighting the monster. After a few minutes the creature ran off frightened of Knuckles.

"What the hell were you doing if I hadn't came you would have died. You now just as well as I do you could have frightened that thing just as well as I did" Knuckles yelled at her then fell to his knees and pulled Rouge close to him and hugged her.

"I-I didn't know what to do I was frightened" Rouge cried into Knuckles chest.

"Okay just don't go run off into the forest ever again" Knuckles replied rubbing his face against her head.

After a few minutes of sitting in the position they had been in, Knuckles whipped away Rouge's tears and then they started walking back towards Knuckle's house.

"Why did you save me?" Rouge asked as they got out of the forest.

"I had to! If I had let you die I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing I could have saved you" Knuckles replied gloomily looking at Rouge lovingly.

"Oh" Rouge nodded not noticing the way Knuckles was looking at her, "Why wouldn't you be able live I'm only Rouge the bat."

"Because…" Knuckles thought for a moment of why he wouldn't be able to live if his Rouge would die. His Rouge, "Because I love Rouge the bat" he mumbled blushing a dark red that made his already red fur turn even redder if possible that is.

"Huh nani?" Rouge asked looking back at the red echidna who had suddenly found his shoes, the wet grass, and the raindrops that fell to the ground very interesting.

"I didn't stutter Rouge you heard what I said I know you did" Knuckles replied stubbornly and started off again for his home

"Uda, But what if I felt the same way?" Rouge asked, "And what if the whole reason why I came to this island, why I fought with you since the first time I meet you, What if that was the reason why I gave you the pieces I had collected of the chaos emerald, what if that was the reason why I said I had something on my mind and everything would work out! See isn't it working out!"

Rouge started to cry once more then walked up to knuckles who had stopped walking and was staring at her instead. She then hugged him never wanting to let go of him.

"Rouge am I dreaming" Knuckles asked in a whisper.

"I don't think so" Rouge replied.

"Good cause I think you're the thief that stole something important from me" Knuckles replied looking down at Rouge suspiciously.

"Nani? What did I steal from you?" Rouge asked looking frightened she didn't remember stealing anything from him recently.

"My heart but you can keep it as long as you never leave me and keep it close to you even in your darkest hours" Knuckle chuckled caressing her face then kissing her forehead.

"Ugh I thought you meant I acutely stole something from you but you know you stole the exact same thing from me!" Rouge replied snuggling into his chest as more raindrops fell on them but they started to become lighter more like a light shower on the two.

"I love you Knux" Rouge mumbled happily.

"Aishiteru Rouge" Knuckles replied petting her head.

_**-The End-**_

_Ashy: Well another re-do! I hope it was okay! Not very long but…yea!_

_Uda(Ooo-Da I don't noe u noe when someones saying oooo Im telling on u or sumtin that's how u say that part!)-But_

_Aishiteru (Ai-Sh-Teru)- I love You_

_Nani (Nah-Nee)- What_


End file.
